Sinners
by SunnyLikesTea
Summary: We're going to Hell anyway, so let's hide in sin together, if only once more." Rasiel/Belphegor. Twincest, yaoi.


**AN: Twincest and yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

**I'm surprised, this is actually over 1,000 words. If you read, please review. Comments mean a lot and are very helpful.**

* * *

Look at you, I like to look at you. It's like looking in a mirror, and I love it. But I hate you, you who took everything from me as children. The cockroach I believed I had smashed into an irrecognizable, bloody pulp.

_"Surprised, Belphegor?" Rasiel sneered, "It's really me; the older brother you thought you had killed."  
Fran looked up at Belphegor inquisitively.  
"Get the fuck out of here, brat. This isn't any of your business," the prince hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Whatever you say, stupid senpai," the green eyed teen muttered and averted his gaze, obeying without question.  
"Bel, who is that?" Rasiel inquired, a tinge of bitterness in his voice. Bel smiled.  
"My bratty boyfriend," he boasted, stretching the truth to push his brother's buttons. Fran often joined him in bed, Bel won't deny it. Yet as delicious as the young man looked panting and moaning, slim body drenched in searing hot sweat, Belphegor refused to acknowledge him as a lover. He was a prince, after all. A petty frog just didn't make the cut, but a man has needs.  
"Leave us," Rasiel flicked his wrist at his colossal butler. The king stood from his throne and approached his twin, pushing him to the ground, straddling his hips.  
"Pft, boyfriend? You've always been only mine, Belphegor. My sweet little brother. Look how pretty you are!" he cooed, brushing golden bangs out of Bel's face. The prince only smiled, piercing eyes staring nonchalantly up at his brother. Siel had the burning urge to wrap his pale hands around his brother's equally pale throat and squeeze. Constrict. Strangle. Kill. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, Rasiel was vain. He simply couldn't harm his own beautiful face._

I can feel your hatred, hear the curses you utter behind your crazed grin. Still, you climb on top of me and crush your lips against mine, a vicious kiss all tongue and teeth and blood. We're left groping and grinding blindly like inexperienced teenagers losing themselves in each other for the first time, and I know this is your first time because nobody is good enough for you but me. Only royalty can satisfy royalty. And who else but me - your twin, your other half, your mirror - who else but me knows how to pleasure you until your entire body is numb? Who else but me knows the jutting bones of your hips, the alabaster skin of your thighs, that very spot that makes you scream as I trail my hot tongue across it? I know you the way I know my own body. Because this is your body. And your body is mine. We're broken. We've fallen from grace. And you know and I know and God knows how much you want this. We're going to Hell anyway, so let's hide in sin together, if only once more.

_Their lips parted with a soft, wet pop. Rasiel shuddered as he felt Bel's hand at his growing erection, long fingers ghosting almost painfully against the fabric constricting his need.  
"You've never done this before," Belphegor sneered, noting trembling hands supporting the quaking body that hovered above him.  
"Sh-shut up..." the king groaned.  
"You haven't. Because no one is good enough for you. Only me."  
And those expert fingers soon unclasped the restricting article of clothing, freeing Siel's weeping, throbbing organ into the cool air. Said fingers coiled around the hot skin, and Rasiel breathed an airy moan._

I touch you here, you touch me there. Clothing is discarded, crowns tumble to the dirt. I spread my legs and I see the corners of your lips quiver. Your Cheshire grin falters ever so slightly, but I notice. Oh, I notice. And I can't suppress a chuckle as you size me up. Through golden bangs, I see your eyes wide, pupils dilated in the heat of the moment.

_"Nervous, king?" Bel spit in his brother's face, forcing a harsh scoff from Rasiel. But the king was hesitant, "Ushishi, don't be a coward, you roach," the prince taunted, hooking long legs around Rasiel's waist and pushing his ass against the pulsing erection above him. Siel felt the knot in his gut tighten and knew he needed release before he burst from want. Bel pushed again; all Rasiel needed to lose himself. The king slammed into the unprepared hole, eliciting a sharp cry from Belphegor. The prince couldn't stifle a giggle as he caught the scent of his own blood._

Ah, my blood. You start clumsily fucking me and you don't even have the decency to prepare me. But you're a king, and I suppose you can do whatever you want. It hurts and I raise my hips to ease the penetration, soon lost in a hazy limbo between excruciating pain and boundless pleasure. I stare up at you and your face is flushed and you moan softly; it's then with a smirk that I realize that I truly am the only who can make you feel this way. My blood eases your thrusts, a sort of gory lubrication.

A-ah.. I see stars.

_"Oh, fuck...! There, right there!" Belphegor screamed, arching his back and aching for Rasiel to hit that spot again. The king thrust harder and Bel moaned, all coherent trains of thought flying out the window as he reached down and wrapped his hand around his hard, neglected shaft. He stroked himself vigorously, airy mewls of pleasure slipping from his lips. Rasiel was pounding madly now, and he gripped his brother's thighs hard enough to bruise. Sharp nails cut into the pale skin, small droplets of blood sliding down the sinewy leg, the small, tight ass. With his free hand, Bel clawed at his twin's back, aiming to cut as Siel had done. His other hand tightened around his erection, squeezing and stroking until he can't think clearly.  
"B-bel...!"_

You scream my name and come inside me, panting and groaning and trembling. With my omnipresent grin plastered on my face, I release into my hand with a sigh, tossing my head back and letting you catch a brief glimpse of my eyes. I lick my hand and you stare, then I kiss you, kiss you hard, shoving my tongue into your mouth and forcing you to taste me. Our teeth clash, our fingers grip at the same blonde hair, our warm bodies press close, and in the afterglow of our orgasm, I'm almost comfortable. You pull out of me and I hear myself protest with an involuntary whine. You're slick with blood and cum and I kneel. With my head between your legs, I lick away all traces of our moment of passion from your thighs, your limp organ. You sigh. I pull back with a dangerous grin.

_"What happened to us, Bel?" Rasiel asked, voice a hoarse whisper as he pulled his brother into his arms. Bel was all sharp elbows and long legs as he struggled to free himself, but he eventually relaxed, drowsy. His grin never faded.  
"You took everything from me; my crown, my glory, everything," the prince giggled, "You should have stayed crushed like the cockroach you always were."  
"Bel..."  
"Ushishi, have you gone soft? What, next are you going to tell me how much you love me, that you'd do anything for me, that we should run away together? Something ridiculous like that?" Belphegor cackled. Rasiel's mouth pressed into a thin line, grin long abandoned.  
"No, of course not. Who'd ever love a fallen prince like you?" he scoffed, mustering a cruel tone. It wasn't cruel enough.  
"You would," Bel snickered, placing a chaste kiss on his brother's lips.  
"You're such an idiot, Bel."_

But you don't deny it, and I don't particularly mind. I kiss you again. We stay like this for some time. It's bliss. Maybe for the moment, you can cease to be a cockroach. We're already damned, anyway. We can experience Heaven for an instant or two before we burn in Hell.


End file.
